


To Gain

by Judge1974



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate S2 EP15, Bruce and Selina talk about feelings, kinda flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judge1974/pseuds/Judge1974
Summary: After escaping Sonny’s thugs, Selina patches Bruce up, and they have an honest talk about their feelings.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	To Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Gotham, something hit me. When Sonny is beating on Bruce, Selina yells at him to stop. But her voice cracks, just a little. Nowhere else in the series do you see something like that, unless it pertains to Bruce. So, I believe that Selina had fallen for Bruce as early as the middle of S2.

“You know, I think Sonny’s right.” Selina stared at Bruce’s swollen eye. “You do like pain.”

He gave a chuckle intermixed with a wince as she threaded another stitch through the cut on his temple. “And you were worried about me.”

It was said as a statement, not a question, so Selina chose to let it go. “Of course I was worried.” She gave a small smile in an attempt to deflect. “You’re getting heavy, B. Don’t want to carry your body.”

“Selina.” Bruce grasped her hands and pulled them away from his head, turning to face her with his one eye. “It’s okay. If our positions were reversed, I couldn’t stand to see you hurt.”

She looked at the ground. “Me too.” She admitted.

She could almost feel his grin. “Well, I hope you don’t like to see you hurt. That would be weird.”

Sharply, she stared at him. “I meant I don’t like seeing you hurt, idiot!”

His grin grew. “Me too!” He laughed and dodged her hands as she tried to shove him. “Getting kinda concerned here.”

Selina laughed and beckoned him over. “I still need to finish stitching you.”

Bruce’s eye grew wide in mock outrage. “You just tried to throw me out!” Smiling, he returned to his seat, head tilted at the angle she needed. All too quickly, he grew serious. “Thank you, Selina.”

Hoping he didn’t see her blush, she focused on stitching up the next section. “We shouldn’t try to make this a thing, though.” He was silent a little too long, so she amended her statement. “The getting beat up thing. I have a limited supply of needles, B.”

He smiled. “Understood.” His smile grew wider. “Though, you getting into trouble often leads to me getting into trouble, so there’s that.”

Selina smirked. “Maybe you ought to invest in armour then, if you’re intent on defending my honour.”

He took the opportunity to shake his head as she threaded the needle. “Cat, I only have seven dollars. Unless we hit Sonny’s again.”

Quickly, she shook her head. She didn’t want to go back there ever again. “If only we knew a billionaire who had access to those types of things...”

“Selina.” Bruce sighed and nudged her hands away again. “I’m not here to depend on my money when things get tough.”

Sighing herself, Selina put away her med kit. “Okay, but you can’t run from who you are, Bruce. I know your money doesn’t define you, you have nothing to prove. So why not go back to Alfred, back to the Manor, back to who Bruce Wayne is supposed to be?”

Shaking his head, Bruce stood. “No. Bruce Wayne is supposed to be studying-“

“Oh don’t give me that again.” Selina stood as well, hands on her hips. “We both know you’re lying. This may have started out as a mission to understand Gotham, but it’s changed. You’ve changed.”

He gave a small shrug as he faced the window. “Be that as it may, it changes nothing.”

She scoffed. “It changes everything!” She grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around to face her. “Why are you here, Bruce? Why don’t you want to go home?” She narrowed her eyes. “And don’t even think about lying. I know when you’re lying.”

He nodded, staring at the ground. Then, in a voice so small she had to strain to hear it, “you.”

Selina stared at the same spot on the ground, thinking. She had suspected, but part of what made him Bruce Wayne was taking on the punishment other people had coming. He would have taken Sonny’s beating no matter who it was. 

But it was also the little things. When he held a door open for her, cooked dinner, even lounging around the place making small talk on days when it was too wet to truly do anything. 

Eventually, she had realised that she wanted him around. There had always been this unspoken understanding that this partnership was temporary, and that one day he would return to being Bruce Wayne, billionaire. But, for as much as Bruce didn’t seem to want to return to that life, Selina wanted him to stay with her. He made an otherwise meaningless existence worth something.

He was her best friend.

She inched closer to him. “So why are you still here? I can’t be the only reason you’ve been subjecting yourself to the homeless life.”

He looked even further down, if that was possible. “I’ve seen a different side of you these past few months. I don’t want that to go away.”

She almost chuckled. “What you see is what I allow you to see, B. But you belong in Wayne Manor, not here.”

Now he did look at her. “I belong with you.”

She chuckled this time. Bruce was rarely so sure in his statements, especially regarding her. “Then maybe it’s time to see if I belong in Wayne Manor too.”

The smile on Bruce’s face, she felt, could outshine the sun. “Really?”

She grinned. She couldn’t help it; his smile was infectious. “Really. Just, let’s wait a few days. Don’t want Jeeves to freak out over your busted face.”


End file.
